


Bad Leg, Bad Eye, Bad Nerves, Bad Luck

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Bad Moon Rising, Gen, Lycanwing dragon, Race To The Edge, weredragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: It has occurred to Hiccup that he really needs to listen to Gobber's stories more often.





	Bad Leg, Bad Eye, Bad Nerves, Bad Luck

When Hiccup and Fishlegs figure out how to get the new lens working in the Dragoneye, Hiccup is reminded of the time Gobber went after the Boneknapper. They hadn’t believed him then, either, and look how that’d turned out.

“And that’s why we always listen to Gobber”, he reminds Fishlegs, “You know,” he also says “that island isn’t far from here.”

 

Fishlegs is not enthusiastic, but he goes along with Hiccup’s plan and the two of them head off to find the island and it’s mysterious ‘Lycanwing’. Hiccup is still not entirely sold that the dragon is real, and once the two of them find the Dragoneye lenses, he’s almost certain that it’s a myth made up to keep people away from this hideout. But then they hear the growling. It’s not Toothless or Meatlug. It’s not an echo or the ocean. It something else.

“Hiccup, I think we should go.”

“I’m with you on that one. Come on Toothless, let’s get out of h–“

There is a person blocking the moth of the cave. With the moonlight behind them, all Hiccup can Fishlegs can see is a silhouette. Humanoid, but too … big, somehow.

“Toothless, light.” Hiccup whispers

Toothless gives then a low glow, and Hiccup’s heart rate doubles. It’s not a person.

 

It might have been. Once.

 

Now it’s hair is long and tangled, horns grow long in a down-and-out sweep from it’s temples. The last three fingers on its hands a too long, joined by thin, leathery membrane.

 

It narrows it’s eyes at them, and roars.

 

* * *

 

They return to the Edge roughed up and panicked. They’re met by Gobber who looks far too calm, who tells them Tuffnut has vanished. Ruffnut went after them. Snotlout has been poisoned? Hiccup has got far too much going on in his head right now to focus on much more than finding Tuff and getting him, and Fishlegs, and himself, somewhere safe.

 

They catch up with the twins just in time.

“Tuff, Stop! There might be a metamorphosis, but jumping off a cliff isn’t going to help anyone. Fishlegs, please tell him.”

“It’s true. We went to Lycanwing Island. They had stories painted on the wall, but to keep people away from these.” Fishlegs held out the lenses for Tuffnut to see.

“Wait, what do you mean, there _might_ be a metamorphosis?” Ruffnut demanded.

Hiccup looked sheepishly at her from under his brows Fishlegs rubbed nervously at his shoulder.

“Guys?” Tuffnut asked, “What else happened on that island?”

 

“Wait! Wait! I saw it!”

Everyone turned towards the sound of Snotlout’s voice. He comes stumbling out of the woods. He honestly looks awful, and among all the other bite marks up and down his arms, one is newer that all the others.

“I saw the Lycanwing! I’m sorry I thought you’d made it all up. You gotta help me.”

They stand there, all of them, in silence for a long moment, before,

“Hiccup, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean Fishle–ow!”

Hiccup looks down at where he’s been unconsciously scratching at his arm. Where he now has a neat row of claw marks already spotting with pinpricks of blood. He looks down at his fingers; at the nails that are looking far too sharp.

“Okay, time to go”, he leaps into Toothless’ saddle, “Fish, you get Snotlout.”

He guides Toothless into grabbing Tuffnut, and heads back to the base. Together, he and Fishlegs get the four of them into the stable and lock up the doors.

“Hiccup? What happens now?”

Hiccup turns to Tuffnut, eyes wide and scared, desperately trying not to scratch at his arms.

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, when Hiccup wakes up, the stables look like someone left the doors open during Devastating Winter and then left the clean-up to a flock of Terrible Terrors. His leg is … in the ceiling? And is Tuffnut’s helmet being used as a door bolt?

“What happened?”

“Well, I was hoping you could tell me.”

“Oh, hey Tuff. When did you get up?”

“Sunrise. You know, you’re a very late sleeper.”

“Um, not that that isn’t interesting information, but have you seen my clothes?”

“I put everyone’s in a pile over there.”

Hiccup gets up slowly. Everything hurts, and he’s forced to hop to where Tuffnut piled their things together. Dressed, at least in tunic and trousers, he scans the room for Snotlout and Fishlegs. The two have somehow ended up falling asleep on top of one another. Hiccup raises his brow and glances over to Tuff.

“Do you think we should wake them up?”

They flick between looking at each other and at the other two boys, before grinning.

“Nah.” They chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this hasn't been explored very much. Oh well.


End file.
